Trzej muszkieterowie/II/29
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXIX PIĄTY DZIEŃ NIEWOLI. Milady jednak zwyciężyła w połowie, a to podwajało jej energję. Łatwo dotąd zwyciężała ludzi światowych, których wychowanie dworskie pociągało w zastawione sieci. Milady pięknością podbijała zmysły, a zręcznością i sprytem działała i zwyciężała stronę moralną. Lecz obecnie miała do zwalczenia naturę zamkniętą w sobie i niedostępną, z powodu surowości obyczajów; religja i prywacje uczyniły z Feltona człowieka, nieczułego na zwyczajne pokusy. Głowę miał nabitą planami rozległemi, nieokreślonemi i egzaltowanemi, nie było tam miejsca dla miłości i zachcianek zmysłowych, tych uczuć, jakie podsyca próżnowanie i zepsucie. Milady z udaną cnotą zrobiła już wyłom w wyobrażeniach człowieka, uprzedzonego straszliwie, a urodą swoją w sercu i uczuciach człowieka skromnego i czystego. Przyznawała sama, że najtrudniejszem zadaniem, jakie miała w życiu, było właśnie podbicie młodzieńca, opancerzonego fanatyzmem. Pomimo to przez cały wieczór napadało ją zwątpienie; nie wierzyła sobie ani losowi. Nie wzywała Boga, wiemy o tem, lecz ufała w moc złego, w tę nieskończoną potęgę, rządzącą w życiu ludzkiem, której, według baśni arabskiej, dosyć jednego ziarnka granatu, dla odbudowania świata zburzonego. Milady, umiejętnie przygotowana na przyjęcie Feltona, marzyła, co dzień jutrzejszy przyniesie. Wiedziała, że ma już dwa dni zaledwie, że skoro tylko Buckingham wyrok podpisze (a podpisze go tem łatwiej, że było tam nazwisko fałszywe, i nie domyśli się nawet, o jaką kobietę chodzi), baron wsadzi ją na okręt natychmiast. Wiedziała także, że kobiety skazane na zesłanie daleko mniej mają powabu, niż kobiety, uważane za cnotliwe, otoczone blaskiem wielkiego świata, podnoszącym ich urodę, będące w modzie, bogate, a w dodatku pochodzenia arystokratycznego. Kobieta, skazana na karę hańbiącą, może być jeszcze piękna, lecz nie może już zostać znakomita. Jak wszyscy ludzie rozumni, milady wiedziała, jakie otoczenie przypada najlepiej jej naturze i upodobaniom. Czuła odrazę do ubóstwa, pogarda świata przejmowała ją strachem. Milady królowała, otoczona dworem; potrzebowała koniecznie dumę zadowolić. Rządzić istotami bez znaczenia było dla niej poniżeniem, nie zaś przyjemnością. Z pewnością powróciłaby z wygnania, nie wątpiła o tem na chwilę nawet; lecz, jak długo to wygnanie trwać mogło? Dla natury czynnej i ambitnej, jaką posiadała, dnie, w których się nie wznosi, są dniami feralnemi! jakże nazwać zatem dnie, w których się na dół zstępuje! Stracić rok, dwa, trzy lata, to wieczność cała; powrócić wtedy, gdy d‘Artagnan, szczęśliwy i triumfujący, otrzyma już wraz z przyjaciółmi zasłużoną nagrodę od królowej, za usługi oddane, były to przypuszczenia, których taka kobieta, jak milady, znieść nie była w stanie. Burza, która się wewnątrz niej srożyła, podwajała zawziętość, i rozbiłaby mury więzienia, gdyby siły fizyczne odpowiadały moralnym. W dodatku pobudzało ją jeszcze do czynu wspomnienie kardynała. Co mógł myśleć, co powiedzieć o jej milczeniu, kardynał niedowierzający, niespokojny, podejrzliwy; kardynał, jej podpora jedyna, jedyny protektor w teraźniejszości i główny czynnik powodzenia i zemsty w przyszłości? Znała go, wiedziała, że za powrotem, po bezowocnej podróży, choćby niewiadomo jak opowiadała o więzieniu, cierpiniach przebytych, kardynał odpowie ze spokojem sceptyka, silnego władzą i genjuszem: „Trzeba było nie dać się podejść“. Wtedy milady zbierała całą energję, wymawiając w myśli nazwisko Feltona, jedyne światełko, przebłyskujące w piekle, do którego się dostała; i jak wąż, rozwijający pierścienie, by się przekonać o swej sile, otaczała naprzód Feltona tysiącznemi podejściami bujnej imaginacji. Czas ubiegał, godziny jedna za drugą zdawały się budzić dzwon w przechodzie a każde uderzenie młotka spiżowego odzywało się w sercu uwięzionej. O dziewiątej lord de Winter przyszedł, jak zwykle, obejrzał okno i kraty żelazne, zbadał posadzkę, ściany, kominek i drzwi, a podczas tej długiej rewizji ani on ani milady nie przemówili do siebie. — No, no — rzekł baron, odchodząc — nie uciekniesz jeszcze tej nocy! O dziesiątej Felton przyszedł straż rozstawić; milady poznała go po chodzie. Odgadywała, jak kochanka odgaduje wybranego sercem, a pomimo to nienawidziła go i pogardzała słabym fanatykiem. Godzina umówiona nie nadeszła jeszcze, Felton nie wszedł. W dwie godziny potem, gdy północ uderzyła, zmieniła się warta. Teraz milady oczekiwała niecierpliwie. Po upływie dziesięciu minut Felton nadszedł. — Słuchaj — rzekł młody człowiek do szyldwacha — pod żadnym pozorem nie oddalaj się od tych drzwi; wiesz, że przeszłej nocy, milord ukarał żołnierza, który opuścił stanowisko na chwilę, a jednak to ja sam przez krótką nieobecność jego czuwałem w zastępstwie. — Wiem o tem — odparł żołnierz. — Polecam ci baczność jak największą. Ja zaś — dodał — wejdę dla obejrzenia powtórnego pokoju tej kobiety, która, jak się zdaje, ma samobójcze zamiary i której mam rozkaz pilnować. — Dobrze — szepnęła milady — surowy purytanin kłamać zaczyna. Żołnierz uśmiechnął się tylko. — Do licha! panie poruczniku — powiedział — nie wielkie to nieszczęście dostać takie polecenie, nadewszystko, jeżeli milord upoważnił cię pilnować jej nawet w łóżku. Felton poczerwieniał i w innej okoliczności, byłby złajał żołnierza za żart podobny, lecz teraz sumienie nieczyste nie pozwoliło mu ust otworzyć. — Jeżeli cię zawołam, wchodź natychmiast; tak samo, jeżeli kto nadejdzie, to ty mnie zawołaj. — Dobrze, panie poruczniku. Felton udał się do milady, ona zerwała się z siedzenia. — Jesteś więc? — zawołała. — Przyrzekłem przyjść — odpowiedział Felton — i dotrzymałem słowa. — Jedną rzecz mi jeszcze obiecałeś. — Co takiego? na Boga — rzekł młody człowiek, który, pomimo panowania nad sobą, czuł, że kolana uginają się pod nim i pot kroplisty występuje na czoło. — Przyrzekłeś przynieść nóż i zostawić go po naszej rozmowie. — Nie wspominaj pani o tem, niema tak rozpaczliwego położenia, któreby upoważniało istotę, stworzoną na obraz i podobieństwo boskie, do odebrania sobie życia. Zastanawiałem się i przekonałem, że nie mogę pomagać do takiego grzechu. — A! zastanawiałeś się — rzekła uwięziona, siadając na fotelu i śmiejąc się pogardliwie — i ja także się zastanawiałam. — Nad czem? — Że nie mam nic do powiedzenia człowiekowi, niedotrzymującemu danego słowa. — O Boże! mój Boże — wyszeptał Felton. — Możesz pan odejść, nic mu nie powiem. — Oto jest nóż! — rzekł Felton, wyciągając z kieszeni broń obiecaną, którą wahał się dotąd dać w ręce milady. — Pokaż pan... — Co chcesz pani uczynić? — Honorem ręczę, że oddam za chwilę, położysz go tylko na stole i staniesz pomiędzy nim i mną. Felton podał nóż milady, ona obejrzała pilnie oprawę i spróbowała ostrza na palcu. — Dobrze — rzekła, oddając — nóż jest z doskonałej stali; wierny z ciebie przyjaciel, Feltonie. Młody człowiek odebrał nóż, i według umowy, położył go na stoliku. Milady spostrzegła to z ukontentowaniem. — A teraz posłuchaj pan! Zalecenie było niepotrzebne. Felton stał przed nią i oczekiwał niecierpliwie. — Feltonie! — zaczęła milady z powagą i melancholją — Feltonie, gdyby siostra twoja, córka twojego ojca powiedziała ci: „Młoda i na nieszczęście piękna, wpadłam w zasadzkę i oparłam się; otoczono mnie matnią niegodziwości; próbowano gwałtu, ale oparłam się; bluźniono przeciw religji, jaką wyznaję, przeciw Bogu, którego wielbię, bo przyzywam go na pomoc, oparłam się jednak; wtedy znieważono mnie, a nie mogąc zgubić mej duszy, postanowiono splamić na zawsze ciało moje, nakoniec...“ Milady przerwała i gorzki uśmiech ukazał się na jej ustach. — Nakoniec — rzekł Felton — nakoniec co z tobą zrobiono?... — Postanowiono podejściem pokonać mój upór. Pewnego wieczora domieszano mi do wody silnego narkotyku; zaledwie skończyłam skromny posiłek, uczułam ociężałość, napadającą mnie stopniowo. Chociaż nic nie podejrzewałam, jednak strach mnie ogarnął i walczyłam ze snem, zamykającym mi oczy; wstałam, chciałam biec do okna, wołać na pomoc, lecz nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Wyciągnęłam ręce, próbowałam mówić, lecz tylko słowa bez związku wydobywały się z gardła zaciśnionego... Zdrętwiałam cała... chwyciłam się krzesła, czując, że padam, lecz i ta podpora okazała się bezskuteczna; upadłam na kolana, chciałam się modlić... język mi zesztywniał... Bóg opuścił mnie widać w tej chwili... osunęłam się na podłogę i zasnęłam snem twardym... „Co się stało podczas snu mego i jak długo trwał, nic nie wiem; jedno tylko przypominam sobie, iż obudziłam się w pokoju okrągłym, zbytkownie umeblowanym, do którego światło wpadało przez otwór w suficie. „Zresztą żadne drzwi nie prowadziły do niego, rzekłbyś więzienie wspaniałe. „Nie mogłam długo zdać sobie sprawy, gdzie się znajduję, jak i ze wszystkich szczegółów wyżej przytoczonych; umysł mój walczył bezskutecznie z ciężkim snem, z którego otrząsnąć się nie byłam w stanie. Miałam niejasne wspomnienie przestrzeni przebytej, turkotu powozowego, snów strasznych i czułam wyczerpanie sił fizycznych. „Wszystko to majaczyło ciemno i niewyraźnie w głowie, tak, że zdawało się dotyczeć innej jakiejś osoby, związanej ze mną fantastycznem podobieństwem. „Stan, w jakim się znajdowałam, trudny był do pojęcia, myślałam, że znowu śnię. „Podniosłam się, chwiejąc na nogach; ubranie moje leżało na krześle: nie pamiętałam, czy się rozbierałam i kładłam do łóżka... „Wtedy, zwolna, rzeczywistość stanęła przedemną, pełna przypuszczeń, obrażających skromność dziewiczą. „Znajdowałam się w domu nieznanym; o ile mogłam wnosić ze słońca, dzień już był na schyłku!... więc to wczoraj wieczorem straciłam przytomność; sen zatem trwał blisko dobę całą Co się działo ze mną, podczas tego snu długiego?... „Ubrałam się, jak mogłam najprędzej. Ociężałość w członkach dowodziła, iż działanie narkotyku nie ustało jeszcze. „Wreszcie pokój był przygotowany dla kobiety, a kokietka najbardziej wymagająca musiałaby czuć się zadowolona z otoczenia. „Nie ja pierwsza, z pewnością, dostałam się do tego pysznego więzienia, lecz pojmujesz, Feltonie, im piękniejsze było więzienie, tem większą obawą mnie przejmowało. „Napróżno szukałam wyjścia, badałam ściany, nigdzie żadnego śladu... Dwadzieścia razy najmniej obeszłam pokój, szukając, zawsze napróżno, nareszcie wyczerpana padłam na fotel, jak nieżywa. „Przez ten czas ściemniło się, a z ciemnością przerażenie me rosło; bałam się zostać na miejscu, zdawało mi się, że na każdym kroku zguba czyha na mnie. „Pomimo, że od wczoraj nic w ustach nie miałam, wcale nie czułam głodu. „Żaden głos zzewnątrz nie dochodził, nic, z czego mogłabym czas obliczyć; przeczuwałam tylko, że musi być około ósmej wieczorem, a że to było w październiku, zatem noc czarna już zapadła. „Naraz zadrżałam: drzwi na zawiasach skrzypnęły, okno w górze zajaśniało, rzucając snop światła do pokoju, i ujrzałam z przerażeniem mężczyznę, stojącego o parę kroków przede mną. „Stolik z parą nakryć i jedzeniem przygotowanem znalazł się cudownym sposobem na środku. „W mężczyźnie tym poznałam tego, co mnie od roku prześladował, co zaprzysiągł mnie posiąść i który, odezwawszy się, dał mi do zrozumienia, że należałam do niego zeszłej nocy“. — Podły!... — mruknął Felton. — O!... tak, podły — zawołała milady, widząc, jak całą duszą młody oficer słucha tej historji, o! tak, podły! — powtórzyła — sądził, iż dosyć było zwyciężyć mnie w śnie głębokim, abym zgodziła się na hańbę i następnie z własnej woli należała do niego; przychodził ofiarować mi bogactwa wzamian za miłość moją... „Cały ogrom pogardy, jaki może wezbrać w sercu kobiety, popłynął z ust moich w słowach obelżywych... „Człowiek ten musiał być przyzwyczajony do wyrzutów podobnych, słuchał bowiem spokojnie, z uśmiechem, z rękami na piersiach skrzyżowanemi. Następnie, myśląc, że skończyłam, zbliżył się, poskoczyłam do stołu, porwałam nóż i przyłożyłam go do piersi. — „Uczyń krok jeden więcej — zawołałam — a oprócz hańby, mieć będziesz śmierć moją na sumieniu. „Była bezwątpienia w mojem spojrzeniu, w głosie, w całej postaci taka prawda, jaka przekonywa dusze najbardziej zepsute; zatrzymał się bowiem... — „Twoją śmierć!... — powiedział — o! nie, jesteś zanadto przyjemną kochanką, abym w ten sposób chciał cię postradać, gdyś zaledwie raz jeden do mnie należała. Do widzenia moja piękna! poczekam z drugą wizytą na łaskawsze usposobienie. „Po tych słowach dał znak gwizdnięciem; światło zniknęło, znalazłam się pogrążona w ciemnościach. Drzwi znów obróciły się na zawiasach, potem rozjaśniło się w pokoju, lecz znalazłam się już sama. „Chwila to była straszna; nie wątpiłam już o swojej niedoli; wszystko pierzchło wobec rzeczywistości rozpaczliwej: byłam w mocy człowieka, którego nietylko nienawidziłam, lecz którym pogardzałam; człowieka, ważącego się na wszystko, który dał mi już miarę, do czego jest zdolny“. — Lecz któż on był? — zapytał Felton. — „Spędziłam noc na krześle, drżąc za najmniejszym hałasem; około północy lampa zagasła i znów znalazłam się w ciemności. Lecz noc przeszła, mój prześladowca nie dawał znaku życia; rozwidniło się: stół z nakryciem przepadł gdzieś, został mi tylko nóż w ręce. „W nożu tym złożyłam całą nadzieję. „Byłam zmęczona śmiertelnie, bezsenność paliła mi oczy; nie śmiałam oka zmrużyć przez całą noc, dzień mi dopiero odwagi dodał; rzuciłam się na łóżko, nie rozłączając się z nożem, który włożyłam pod poduszkę. „Obudziwszy się, zastałam znów stolik nakryty. „Tym razem, pomimo strachu, pomimo udręczenia, poczułam głód okrutny. Od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin nic w ustach nie miałam, zjadłam więc kawałek chleba i trochę owoców. Wspomniawszy narkotyk, jaki wypiłam z wodą, nie dotknęłam się stojącej na stole, lecz napełniłam szklankę wodą, tryskającą z fontanny, umieszczonej obok tualety. Pomimo tej ostrożności, niepokój mnie ogarnął; tym razem jednak obawy okazały się nieuzasadnione: spędziłam dzień, nie doświadczywszy niczego takiego, czego się obawiałam. Wypróżniłam karafkę do połowy, aby nie spostrzeżono mojej nieufności. „Nadszedł wieczór, a z nim ciemności; wzrok mój zaczął się przyzwyczajać, mogłam rozróżniać przedmioty i widziałam stolik, zapadający w podłogę; po kwadransie może, ukazał się znowu z potrawami zastawionemi, a po chwili lampa oświeciła mój pokój. „Postanowiłam używać jedynie pokarmów, do jakich nie można domieszać substancyj usypiających; parę jaj i trochę owoców wystarczyło mi w zupełności, następnie napiłam się wody z opiekuńczej fontanny. „Po wypiciu pół szklanki, poczułam, że smak ma inny niż rano: przestałam pić, podejrzenie mnie ogarnęło. „Wylałam resztę z odrazą i czekałam, zlana potem z przestrachu. Zapewne jakiś niewidzialny świadek obserwował mnie i skorzystał z mojej ufności, aby tem pewniej doprowadzić swój plan do skutku. „Nie upłynęło pół godziny, a już poczułam działanie narkotyku; ponieważ jednak tym razem wypiłam tylko pół szklanki, nie poddawałam się długo i zamiast usnąć, wpadłam w półsen, pozwalający rozumieć, co się działo dokoła... lecz nie miałam siły bronić się ani uciekać. „Zawlokłam się do łóżka, aby poszukać jedynej obrony, zbawczego noża, lecz nie byłam w stanie dojść do celu, padłam na kolana, uczepiwszy się rękami kolumny, podpierającej łóżko, wtedy pojęłam, że jestem zgubiona bez ratunku...“ Felton zbladł okrutnie, dreszcz konwulsyjny przeszedł go całego. „Najokropniejsze jednak było — ciągnęła milady głosem zmienionym, jak gdyby obecnie jeszcze czuła niebezpieczeństwo, grożące w owej strasznej chwili — najstraszniejsze to, że dusza moja czuwała, a chociaż ciało we śnie pogrążonem było, widziałam, słyszałam wszystko: prawda, że wydawało mi się to jakby snem, ale tembardziej było przerażające. „Widziałam światło unoszące się w górę, i pozostawiające mnie w ciemności; następnie słyszałam znane mi już skrzypnięcie drzwi, choć je dopiero dwa razy słyszałam. „Czułam instynktownie, że zbliżano się do mnie: powiadają, że nieszczęśliwy zbłąkany w puszczach Ameryki czuje także zbliżanie się węża jadowitego. „Zebrałam wszystkie siły, próbowałam krzyknąć; wysiłkiem woli zerwałam się nawet, lecz upadłam zaraz... i upadłam w objęcia prześladowcy mojego“. — Powiedz mi pani, kto był ten człowiek?... — zawołał młody oficer. Milady widziała, jak jej opowiadanie przejmuje Feltona, jak cierpi nad każdym szczegółem, nie chciała mu jednak oszczędzić tortury. O ile więcej zakrwawi mu serce, o tyle pewniej go zwycięży. Mówiła dalej, udając, że nie słyszy zapytania, a może osądziła, że nie czas jeszcze na odpowiedź. — „Tym razem jednak już nie ciało nieczułe, bez życia, niecny uwodziciel trzymał w objęciach... Mówiłam ci już: nie mogłam władać sobą, pozostało mi wszakże poczucie niebezpieczeństwa: broniłam się z całych sił i z pewnością, pomimo osłabienia, długo się opierałam, ponieważ słyszałam, jak zawołał: — „Przeklęte purytanki! wiedziałem dobrze, że potrafią znużyć swych oprawców, lecz sądziłem, że z kochankami nie są tak oporne. „Niestety! opór desperacki nie mógł trwać długo, czułam, że siły mnie opuszczają i tym razem nie ze snu mojego skorzystał niegodziwiec, lecz z omdlenia...“ Felton wydał jęk głuchy; pot kroplisty spływał mu z czoła, a ręka pod ubraniem pierś szarpała. „Pierwszą myślą, jaka mi przyszła po wróceniu do przytomności, było poszukać noża pod poduszką, którego nie miałam siły przedtem wydostać: do obrony mi nie posłużył, chciałam, aby przynajmniej winy moje zmazał. „Lecz gdy poczułam nóż w ręce, Feltonie, straszna myśl przyszła mi do głowy. Przysięgłam ci wszystko wyjawić, obiecałam prawdę i powiem ją, choćby mnie miała zgubić“. — Przyszła ci myśl zemsty nad tym człowiekiem, wszak prawda?... — zawołał Felton. — A więc tak!... — rzekła milady — myśl to niegodna chrześcijanki, wiem o tem; podsunął mi ją pewnie wieczny nieprzyjaciel duszy, co, jak lew rozjuszony, krąży bezustannie dokoła człowieka; on mi ją pewnie podszepnął. Cóż ci mam powiedzieć więcej?... — ciągnęła milady tonem kobiety, przyznającej się do zbrodni — myśl ta mnie opanowała i nie mogłam jej odpędzić od siebie... Za tę chęć zabójstwa ponoszę teraz karę... — Mów pani, mów dalej — przerwał Felton — pilno mi usłyszeć, jakeś się zemściła... — O!... postanowiłam zrobić to jak najprędzej; nie wątpiłam, że mój prześladowca powróci nocy następnej. „W dzień biały nie miałam się czego obawiać. „Gdy nadeszła godzina śniadania, nie wahałam się jeść i pić, wieczorem zato postanowiłam udawać, że spożywam kolację, lecz nic do ust nie brać: miał zatem posiłek ranny ochronić mnie od głodu wieczorem. „Szklankę wody ukryłam jedynie z mojego śniadania, bo pragnienie mi dokuczało. „Dzień cały upłynął, lecz nie przyniósł zmiany w powziętem postanowieniu: starałam się tylko, aby twarz moja nie zdradziła zamiarów tajemnych, nie wątpiłam bowiem, że mnie obserwują; kilka razy nawet uśmiech zagościł na moich ustach... Feltonie! nie mam odwagi wyznać ci, do jakiej myśli się uśmiechałam... odwróciłbyś się odemnie ze wstrętem...“ — Mów pani, mów dalej — rzekł Felton — widzisz, że słucham i pragnę dowiedzieć się końca... — „Wieczorem wszystko odbyło się, jak zwykle; kolacja zjawiła się po ciemku, następnie lampa zajaśniała i usiadłam do stołu. „Zjadłam parę owoców jedynie; udawałam, że nalewam wody z karafki, a piłam tylko tę, którą rano schowałam; przemieniłam ją zresztą tak szybko i zręcznie, że gdyby nawet szpiegi nasadzeni patrzyli, nie mogliby powziąć najmniejszego podejrzenia. „Po kolacji udałam ociężałość, jak dnia poprzedniego; lecz tym razem, jak gdybym upadała ze zmęczenia, lub jak gdybym się już oswoiła z niebezpieczeńtwem, powlokłam się do łóżka, zrzuciłam ubranie i położyłam się... „Znalazłam teraz nóż pod poduszką i, śpiąc niby, ściskałam go w ręce konwulsyjnie. „Dwie godziny minęły, nikt nie przychodził — tym razem, o mój Boże, ktoby to przewidział wczoraj!... — zaczynałam się bać, że może nie przyjdzie! „Nakoniec lampa uniosła się w górę i znikła w otworze sufitu; pokój zaległy ciemności, lecz wysilałam się, żeby je przebić wzrokiem. Przez jakiś czas cicho było; słyszałam tylko bicie własnego serca. „Błagałam nieba, ażeby przyszedł nareszcie. Naraz usłyszałam znany mi szelest drzwi otwieranych; usłyszałam, pomimo grubości dywanu, skrzyp podłogi; dostrzegłam, pomimo ciemności, cień, zbliżający się do łóżka“. — Śpiesz się pani! śpiesz się!... — przerwał Felton — czyż nie widzisz, że każde słowo twoje pali mnie, jak ołów roztopiony! — „Wtedy — mówiła milady — wtedy zebrałam wszystkie siły, przywiodłam na pamięć, że wybiła godzina zemsty, a raczej sprawiedliwości. Wyobrażałam sobie, że jestem drugą Judytą; usiadłam z nożem w ręce, i gdy już blisko i wyciągnął ręce, szukając ofiary swojej, wtedy z krzykiem boleści i rozpaczy, uderzyłam go w piersi. „Nędznik!... wszystko przewidział: pierś miał opancerzoną siatką stalową; nóż obsunął się tylko! — „A! a!... — zawołał, chwytając mnie za rękę i wyrywając broń, która mi tak źle posłużyła — chcesz mi życie odebrać, piękna purytanko! to coś więcej, niż nienawiść, to niewdzięczność! No, no, uspokój się piękne dziecię! sądziłem, żeś się już udobruchała. Nie jestem ja tyranem, trzymającym kobiety przemocą: nie kochasz mnie, byłem tyle zarozumiały, że sądziłem inaczej; obecnie się przekonałem... Jutro będziesz wolna. „Miałam tylko jedno życzenie... ażeby mnie zabił. — „Strzeż się!... — powiedziałam — wolność moja, to twoja hańba. — „Wytłumacz się jaśniej, piękna Sybillo? — „Tak, bo skoro tylko stąd wyjdę, opowiem wszystko, opowiem, jakiego gwałtu użyłeś nade mną, jak mnie więziłeś. Ogłoszę o tym pałacu, przeznaczonym dla rozpusty; wysokie zajmujesz stanowisko, milordzie, lecz drżyj! Ponad tobą jest król, ponad królem jest Bóg! „Chociaż mój prześladowca panował nad sobą, zatrząsł się jednak z gniewu. Nie mogłam widzieć wyrazu twarzy, lecz czułam drżenie ramienia, na którem rękę trzymałam. — „Skoro tak, nie wyjdziesz stąd nigdy!... powiedział. — „Bardzo dobrze!... — zawołałam — wtedy miejsce moich cierpień, stanie się także grobem moim. Umrę tutaj! a przekonasz się wtedy, że widmo oskarżające straszniejsze jest jeszcze, niż groźby żyjącej! — „Nie pozostawię ci żadnej broni. — „Jest jedna, jaką rozpacz uczyniła przystępną każdej istocie, mającej odwagę jej użyć... Zamorzę się głodem. — „Posłuchaj — rzekł nędznik — czyż pokój nie lepszy jest od takiej wojny? Powracam ci wolność natychmiast, ogłaszam i wychwalam twoją cnotę, nazywam cię Lukrecją Anglji... — „A ja cię nazywam Sekstusem, wydaję twoje zbrodnie przed ludźmi, jak już oskarżyłam cię przed Bogiem; a gdy będzie potrzeba, abym, jak Lukrecja, krwią podpisała akt oskarżenia, podpiszę go z ochotą. — „A! a!... — odezwał się wróg mój tonem szyderczym — to zmienia postać rzeczy zupełnie. Na honor! zważywszy wszystko, bardzo ci tu dobrze, niczego ci nie braknie, a jeżeli umrzesz z głodu, to będzie twoją winą jedynie. „Po tych słowach oddalił się; słyszałam, jak drzwi zamknął, a ja pogrążyłam się nie tyle w rozpaczy, przyznaję, jak we wstydzie, że się nie zemściłam. Dotrzymał słowa. Upłynął dzień i noc i nie pokazał się... Ja także dotrzymałam obietnicy, nie jadłam i nie piłam wcale; postanowiłam, jak mu to powiedziałam, umrzeć z głodu. Cały dzień i noc całą modliłam się, błagając Boga, aby mi przebaczył samobójstwo. „Na drugą noc drzwi się znów otworzyły; leżałam na podłodze, siły zaczynały mnie opuszczać. „Słysząc szelest, uniosłam się na rękach. — „Na i cóż?... — odezwał się głos, dobrze mi znany — czy uspokoiłaś się trochę i opłacisz wolność obietnicą milczenia?... Ja jestem władcą łaskawym i choć nie lubię purytanów, oddaję im jednak sprawiedliwość, jak i purytankom, jeżeli są ładne. No, dalej przysięgnij mi na ten krzyż; więcej niczego nie żądam. — „Ja mam przysięgać!... — zawołałam, powstając, gdyż na ten głos wstrętny odzyskałam siły. — Otóż przysięgam na krzyż Zbawiciela, że żadna obietnica, żadna groźba, tortura nie zmusi mnie do milczenia; przysięgam, że okrzyczę cię wszędzie jako zbójcę, łotra bez honoru, jako podłego rozpustnika: przysięgam! że jeżeli kiedy stąd się uwolnię, błagać będę cały świat o zemstę nad tobą. — „Strzeż się!... — rzekł groźnie — mam ja sposób nieomylny, którego użyję tylko w ostateczności, aby ci zamknąć usta, lub przynajmniej, aby cię o tyle nieszkodliwą uczynić, że nikt twoim słowom nie będzie wierzył. „Zebrałam wszystkie siły, aby mu odpowiedzieć wybuchem śmiechu. Poznał, że odtąd między nami wojna wieczna; wojna na śmierć. — „Posłuchaj — rzekł — zostawiam ci jeszcze tę noc i dzień jutrzejszy — namyśl się: przyrzeknij, że będziesz milczała, a bogactwa, szacunek, dostojeństwa nawet będą twym udziałem; w przeciwnym razie, skażę cię na hańbę. — „Ty!... — krzyknęłam — ty? — „Na hańbę wieczną, niezmazaną! — „Ty?... — powtórzyłam. — O! Feltonie, myślałam, że ten człowiek zmysły postradał. — „Tak, ja!... — odparł. — „A!... zostaw mnie — powiedziałam — wychodź, jeżeli nie chcesz, abym w twoich oczach głowę o mur roztrzaskała! — „Wychodzę — odrzekł — chcesz tego, a więc do jutra wieczorem! — „Do jutra!... — odpowiedziałam i padłam na ziemię, gryząc kobierzec z wściekłości...“ Felton oparł się o krzesło, milady spostrzegła z radością szatańską, iż może mu sił zbraknąć przed końcem opowiadania.